With the rapid advancement of the wireless communication technologies in recent years, communication network providers can now provide users with various kinds of services and applications. For example, services such as audio calls, video calls and instant message transmissions can be provided for the users via mobile communication networks; and via the mobile communication networks or wireless local area networks (WLANs), users can obtain location information in real time to know their own locations.
To provide real-time location services for users located within an indoor space, the communication service provider needs to establish an indoor field model in advance. However, currently all indoor field models must be established according to a standard model. Or, the indoor field models can be established by staff through measuring, location by location, signals transmitted by WLAN access points (APs) located at different fixed locations in the indoor space. Therefore, the current mechanism of establishing the indoor field model is time- and labor-consuming, and when arrangement of articles in the indoor space changes, the originally established indoor field model or the indoor field model established according to the standard model will no longer be applicable to this indoor space.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a mechanism for establishing an indoor field model that can reduce the labor cost and automatically update the indoor field model in response to changes in arrangement of articles in the indoor space.